XMas Chaos
by evee da fox
Summary: Goten's Santa, Bra's Mrs. Claus, Marron's and Elf, Trunks has a red nose and antlers and there's Mistle toe hanging everywhere! Is Santa really Pan's uncle? And who did Vegeta Catch under the Mistle Toe?


**X-Mas Chaos**

Marron, Trunks, Bra and Goten walked into Mr. Cucinella's class and took their seats.

"Good morning class, did you watch the Lion's game yesterday?" Mr. Cucinella asked his class enthusiastically. (Based on my history teacher who's totally obsessed with the Detroit Lions )

"Yeah they sucked like always," Trunks snickered under his breath to his two best friends. Goten and Marron bursted out laughing.

"Do you three have something funny or interesting you'd like to say to the class. I'm sure something that funny deserves to be shared with the entire class!" Mr. Cucinella exclaimed agitated with the trio.

"No, it's um nothing!" the three shouted in unison afraid of getting yet another detention after school for "disruptive behavior." Could they help it if they were too social for their own good?

"Since you three were laughing it must not have been much of a joke anyway..." Mr. Cucinella began snotily wanting to humiliate the three thorns in his side "knowing how bad you three are at telling jokes, I'm surprised you could come up with anything at all." He finished proud that he had trumped the "3 musketeers" as they had aptly named themselves. The class started to laugh.

"He did it again," Goten groaned.

"I know! Not a single day passes by that he doesn't make fun of us…" Marron whined. Mood much improved, Mr. Cucinella returned to giving his speech.

"Like I was saying they won! Who couldn't see that coming? I mean they are the most awesome team in the league! Well now, moving on we are still in need of volunteers for our school community project. We need volunteers for the parts of Santa Claus, Mrs. Claus, an Elf, and good ol' Rudolph the rednosed reindeer himself." No sooner had Mr. Cucinella finshed when Trunks threw a spit wad at Goten and hit him right between the eyes. Both Marron and Trunks started to laugh really loud.

"Mr. Briefs thank you for volunteering! You'll be playing the part of Rudolph this year," Mr. Cucinella gleefully appointed.

"Um no, I didn't volunteer for anything! You just heard wrong," said Trunks not liking where this was going.

"Oh, but you did Mr. Briefs when I asked for volunteers you spoke up… that sounds like volunteering to me. Now that we have a Rudolph we still need volunteers for the parts of Santa Claus, Mrs. Clause, and of course our Elf."

"Ha ha what a loser! They should call you Trunks the red nosed saiyan!" Marron taunted the not to happy Trunks.

"Ms. Kullin thank you for volunteering to be our elf this year. Your duty is to make sure Rudolph doesn't get into too much trouble. All we need now are Mr. and Mrs. Claus! Do we have any takers?" Mr. Cucinella goaded with a huge grin.

"Ha ha Trunks the red nosed saiyan and Marron the air headed elf. What a perfect couple! Ha ha!" Goten laughed trying not to fall out of his seat.

"Grrrrr!" Marron growled ready to blast Goten.

"Mr. Son since you can't be Mrs. Claus, or should I say you wouldn't make a good Mrs. Claus you'll be Santa this year. Well that's three down and one to go any more volunteers?" Mr. Cucinella asked enjoying himself emensely at his students' expense.

"What!" screamed Goten. "But Mr. Cucinella I've got a date!"

"Well Mr. Son it looks like the only date you'll be having is Mrs. Claus!"

"And she still wouldn't want you. The only woman in his life is his mommy!" Bra added on with an evil Vegeta smirk.

"Ms. Briefs since you are not a believer in Goten's abilities with the ladies, I'm sure that you'll be able to find out his true capabilities by being Mrs. Claus."

"Hell's no! You've got to be kidding me! I'm a princess!"

"And he's just a third class saiyan! You sound like a broken record Bra." Marron teased.

"Bite me Blondie!" Bra shot back annoyed.

"Ok class whoever watches the Lion's game this week gets extra credit." Mr. Cucinella bribed his history class.

Lucky for the four the bell rang soon after impeding them from getting into any more trouble. As everyone was about to leave Mr. Cucinella asked Trunks, Goten, Marron and Bra to stay after class.

"Ok you three future delinquents and you future has been beauty queen meet me at the gym at five for instructions and to pick up your lovely costumes. Don't be late." Mr. Cucinella added menincingly.

As the four commence to leave the three future delinquents turned back to look at their teacher.

"By the way Mr. Cucinella there's no way in hell the Lion's are going to win this weekend." and with a smirk they left.

As they walked away Bra declared, "Christmas sucks!"

"Bah humbug." Trunks added.

"Shove it Scrooge!" Marron bit out as she shot Trunks a venomous glare.

"Guys, cheer up. Tis the season to be jolly!" said Goten in a very Gokuish way. Marron turned and faced Goten

"For once in my life I agree with Scrooge and his miserly sister." The three turned and blasted at Goten.

The next day the four disgruntled teenagers left their homes for a night of total boredom. The first to arrive at Satan Mall was Marron all decked out in her elf costume jingling all the way while she was literally being dragged by her excited father.

"You look soo cute in your little costume honey!" Krillin cried out as he blinded Marron with the flash of a million pictures.

"Dad I suggest you climb back into that little clown car of yours and drive home really, really fast." snapped Marron at her dad.

"And you wonder why you have gray hair. Even the dragon couldn't reverse that." C-18 told her husband. Right as Krillin was about to retort Goten landed.

"Oh my little Goten's sooo cute! You make the best little Santa in the whole wide world! Doesn't he look cute in his little red suit!" Marron said imitating Chi-Chi as she pinched his cheecks.

"Don't I though, don't I." Goten asked cockily as he flashed her a grin. Trunks landed next to them while two seconds later Bra pulled up in her car.

"Ha beat your little wind up toy car again!" shouted Trunks at his little sister with a Vegeta smirk.

"At least I have one." she shot back a glare of her own. Before they can say another word Krillin attacked them all with his camera. Flashing lights everywhere, the four teenagers ran into the mall without looking back. They started to wander around the mall when they saw a cheesy little stand with a little Christmas town and train surrounding it.

"This must be the place," Goten declared cheerfully.

"This reminds me of an enlarged snow globe," said Trunks with a sour look on his face.

"Yeah except the people in it are all real, well except for Bra anyway," Marron added with a grin in Bra's direction.

"One more word from you and I'll have you working the reindeer stables for the rest of your little elf life.." Bra threated Marron.

Mr. Cucinella walked in gasping in shock as he got a look at their costumes. "Ok I know these aren't the costumes I gave you yesterday," he said shaking a finger at the altered suits.

Bra was in a short, tight, low cut little red Santa suit. Goten was wearing your traditional Santa suit except for the dorky beard, stuffing and white hair. Trunks sported a brown shirt, brown kakis a red nose, antlers and a black leather jacket. Meanwhile Marron was wearing a short green mini skirt with jagged edges, green tights, a snug long sleeved top with a red low cut collar, green elf shoes, a green elf hat with red lining and had bells hanging everywhere. Right before Mr. Cucinella could yell at them the organizer of the event showed up.

"Love the new idea. Santa young, Rudolph hip, Mrs. Claus loving it, and the elf's cute! Ok guys your shift starts in 5 minutes any questions before we start?"

"Ok guys I'll let the suits pass, but I'll be checking in on you so don't mess up. Got it!" said Mr. Cucinella before he walked away.

Goten took his place in the big chair and the fun began. The first child to come was a little boy.

"Hi little boy what would you like Santa to give you for Christmas?" asked Goten. The little boy looked up at Goten with big round eyes and pointed at Bra "Her." he declared. Bra glared at the little boy and Goten whispered into the little boys ear

"Look I know she looks good on the outside, but trust me she's doesn't have the best attitude. You just trust me on this."

"Well we all know that attitude don't matter when you've got looks and she's hot." the little boy said smiling at Bra.

"Ok kid she's all yours," said Goten with a grin.

"Whatever. Yeah you're sleeping with the reindeers tonight." Bra said annoyed.

On the other side of the stand Marron was trying to auction Rudolph off to the highest bidder.

"Come one, come all! Be the first to own your own reindeer not only is he well trained but he's cute too. Who can say no to those big blue eyes?" she said showing Trunks off.

"Hey I know I'm cute but stop trying to sell me! Besides…" Turnks added as he smiled flirtatiously at her "you should be trying to keep me to yourself since I know you want me." Ignoring his comment Marron continued to try to auction him off. Soon a few kids came up to Trunks with hay and tried to feed it to him.

"Hey Trunks it looks like they know what a saiyan appetite you've got there!" Marron said with an impish smile.

By the end of the day Goten had a bunch of bruises from fighting off the little boys trying to get with Mrs. Claus, Trunks had been ridden around soo many times he was too tired to move, Bra had gotten into a few fights against little girls who tried to take Santa home, and Marron had to fight off the little girls who kept trying to steal Rudolph.

Once the stand was closed Bra went up to Goten and sat in his lap.

"Now I know you've been naughty this year young lady." Goten said.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Bra said giving him a seductive smile and wrapping her arms around him.

"I don't get it," said Goten with an oblivious expression on his face. Across the stand Marron was trying to ride Rudolph. Meanwhile Trunks started to chase her around and tried to beat her down.

"That's it elf you're going down."

"When I'm through with you you'll have more than a red nose!" Marron challenged back.

They started to attack each other with Trunks clotheslining Marron, and Marron conducting a leg sweep that effectively kicked his feet out from under him. Then they busted out with some crazy WWF moves and start wrestling around on the floor.

"20 bucks says Trunks wins." Bra challenged Goten.

"I'll meet your bet. Marron's pretty fiesty today." Goten took up the challenge with a grin. Just then Marron did the Walls of Jerico on Trunks and he started to cry out in pain.

"Pay up Bra," said Goten. Trunks freed himself and did the Rock Bottom on Marron.

"You were saying," Bra said with the raise of an eyebrow. Mr. Cucinella got there in time to see Marron and Trunks tossiling on the floor and watched as Trunks pinned Marron. Triumphant, Trunks smirked and wass about to lean in when Mr. Cucinella yelled out,

"Trunks, Marron what are you doing!" They both froze and turned to look at him.

"Um hi Mr. Cucinella we didn't see ya there, we were just wrestling." Goten and Bra bursted out laughing at them.

"And you two, what do you have to say for yourselves." Mr. Cucinella asked as he turned on the other happy couple. Goten blushed and Bra yelled out, "I want my presents!"

"Well I can see that," Mr. Cucinella said. "And since it seems you are finished you may all go home. Oh and by the way," he continued as they start to get up "I expect to see you all in class bright and early after Christmas vacation." that said, Mr. Cucinella walked away.

"This is all your guys fault," Bra wined as she started to leave. They all headed out to the parking lot and as Bra jumped in her car the other three followed.

"What are you doing?" Bra asked suspisciouslly. "Why getting a ride of course," Marron said with a sweet smile.

"Whatever," Bra tossed over her shoulder as she drove off.

When they got to Capsule Corps almost everyone was there. Everyone stared at Trunks and Marron's costumes amused. Embarrased they ran upstairs at the speed of light to change. Marron decided that if she had to look dorky then Trunks would have to suffer the same fate as her. Upstairs Trunks was running for his life with Marron on his heals dangling elf shoes with bells on them.

Downstairs Pan went up to Goten and with big eyes and asked, "Are you Santa Claus?" Goten smiled and said,

"Why of course sweety."

"But Santa what black hair you have."

"Just for Men hair dye dear," Goten answered.

"My Santa what big muscles you have."

"It's from carrying all those toys dear."

"My Santa what a strong ki you have."

"Um what's a ki?"

"Don't play dumb with me Santa I know who you are! You're my uncle Goten!"

"Um no….no…."

"Yeah right where are my presents?"

"But I'm not your uncle!"

"Uh huh and since your my uncle I should get double the presents!"

"Um gotta go now," Goten shouted before he ran away. Pan was about to chase after him when Gohan stopped her.

Meanwhile Marron shoved Trunks down the stairs and presented him to everyone. They all began to laugh angering Trunks.

"Hey look it's the Keebler Elf!" Bra exclaimed.

"Shut up before I blast you to another dimension!" Trunks threatened giving her a Vegeta-like glare and sitting down. They began to have a glaring contest when Bulma shouted, "Time for presents" to her eager guests.

Everyone started to give out presents. Vegeta, C-18 and Piccolo were standing in their usual spots, far and away from everyone. Bra went up to Vegeta and handed him small purple box.

"Merry Christmas daddy," she said as she gave him a big hug.

"What's this?" Vegeta asked suspiciously.

"Open it daddy!" Bra encouraged. Vegeta opened it and saw the Vegeta Royal Family Medallion that belonged to his father.

"Where'd you get this?"

"Well I kinda borrowed the time machine from Grandpa Briefs and went into the past and talked to Grandpa Vegeta told him what happened and he gave it to me." Bra explained with a smile.

"Um thanks Princess."

"Ok daddy where's my presents?"

"Well are three major credit cards ok?"

"Love you daddy," Bra said as she gave her dad a big hug and big smooch.

Marron walked up to her dad who WAS standing by the fireplace and handed him a huge orange box.

"Marry Christmas Pop."

"Thanks honey," he said afraid to open it. Last year when he opened the box snakes flew out at him scaring him into premature aging, he was sure of it.

"Open it dad I'm sure you'll love it." Just as Krillin was about to open the gift C-18 walked by and saw them.

"I can't help myself" she said and started to sing "Chestnuts roasting on an open fire..." everyone started cracking up. Both Krillin and Marron got really mad.

"It's not funny!" they shouted in unison. Marron turned back to her dad

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are you going to open it or what?"

"Well..."

"Well nothing! Open it now! Please? I love you daddy!" Krillin opened the box and saw a bottle of hair spray.

"Why it's just what I've always needed hairspray." Krillin said in a not too enthusiastic manner. Everyone started to laugh again.

"Ok dad I was just kidding," Marron busted out with another box and handed it to her dad. Krillin opened the box and found 2 airplane tickets.

"Since you and mom never go out anywhere and have never taken a vacation, I thought I should help you two out. I got you a 3-week vacation to the Caribbean enjoy!" Marron ran up to her dad and mom and gave them a hug then ran off.

Trunks went up to Vegeta and gave him a big blue box.

"Merry Christmas Pop."

"What is it boy?" Vegeta asked shaking the box.

"If you open it you'll find out!" Impatient Vegeta tore the wrapping off and opened the box, inside that box he found a smaller one this happened until Vegeta found a white box inside he found a smaller box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Is this your idea of a joke boy!" Vegeta asked getting angry.

"Just open it that's the last box I promise!" Trunks said with an evil little grin. Vegeta tore the wrapping paper off and found a box of Rogaine. Everyone started to laugh.

"Merry Christmas Pop! I noticed you were getting a little thin up at the top and figured if it works in the commercials it might work for the Prince of all Saiyans." He fell to the floor laughing. Vegeta got really mad and his ki started to rise. Trunks noticed that little vein pulsing in his dad's forehead and ran for his life.

"Get back here boy! I'll teach you to respect the Prince of all Saiyans. Wait till I get my hands on you!" and with a flash he took off after Trunks.

"Someone can't take a joke can he!" Krillin exclaimed making the group laugh harder than before. Goten went up to his brother and gave him a small box. When Gohan opened it he found a new pair of glasses.

"Look bro if you've got to wear glasses at least be trendy! I mean your glasses are a disgrace to fashion!"

"Ok, ok I can take a hint thanks for the gift Goten. I guess you've been talking to Vidal and Pan recently because they've been telling me the same thing." Gohan took off his glasses and tried on the new pair. Next Goten gave his parents their gifts. Goku got a new bow-staff and Chi-Chi a new dress. Trunks and Bra got cars from their grandparents. All the adults were hanging around the fireplace exchanging gifts and reminiscing while the kids got together in the dinning room to exchange their gifts. Bra gave Goten Capcom vs. SNK

"Well since you guys are always playing Playstation 2 I figured you'd like it."

"Thanks Bra I've been wanting this game for a while I've just been too broke to buy it!"

"When aren't you broke," teased Trunks.

"Well excuse me but it's not like I own my own company or anything!"

"Ok, ok stop the arguing already and open my gift!" Marron exclaimed eagerly. She handed Goten a small box. Goten opened it and found a sliver cell phone.

"Well since you live on your cell phone of yours I figured I should get you a replacement for when your batteries die!"

"Oh great she's encouraging him," Trunks said looking over at his sister. Bra handed her brother a box and he gave her a small one. They both open them and Bra finds a both Fallout Boy and AFI CD's while Trunks gets a leather jacket.

"Thanks Bro! I love it!"

"Wow a leather I've been wanting to get a new one!"

"You should be very happy you even got it! I can't believe I walked into Bannanna Republic to get it for you! Ahh!"

"Aw thanks sis!" Trunks gave his sis a great big hug and a fat wet kiss.

"Ewww! Monkey germs!" Goten and Marron started to laugh at them.

"Ok, ok open mine!" Goten handed Bra a box. In it she found a red sparkly chocker and matching cuffs to go with it.

(No not hand cuffs either. They're like bracelets but they wrap around your wrist. ) He gave Marron an orange box. When she opened it she found a cute little stuffed monkey wearing an orange pair of shades.

"Look it looks like you but it's even cuter! Thanks!" They all laughed at Goten.

Marron walked up to Trunks and handed him a small package. When Trunks opened it he found some small frilly red little girls underwear. "What's this!" Trunks asked as he started to blush.

"What you don't like them? Aw, and I thought they were so you!" Marron teased.

"Um how!"

"Well if you don't like them, I guess I'll give you your real gift!" Marron handed Trunks a box. In it was the game Halo 2. "Maybe then you and Goten will try to kill each other less when you train." Marron expalined.

After all the gifts were exchanged Pan showed up and started to chase after Goten again demanding her presents. Goten was rounding a corner when a mysterious arm reached out and pulled him into a dark corridor. Pan ran pass him unaware of what had just happened. Goten turned around to see who saved him when he saw Bra. She gave him a seductive smile.

"Um thanks for saving me from the wrath of my niece!"

"No prob, ohh Goten…" she said as she pointed upward. Goten looked up and saw a mistle toe hanging above their heads.

"Oh, oh…" he said knowing what was going to happen. She slowly started to lean in toward him when he began to ponder whether he should let her dip him or if he should dip her. He chose the latter deciding it was the lesser of the two evils and dipped her. Right as they were kissing Vegeta happened to be walking by and noticed two ki's rising rapidly. He turned around and found his daughter making out with the Son of Kakarrot. Needless to say, he was not a happy lil prince.

"I'm gonna kill him!" Vegeta shouted as he was about to pummle Goten. Marron jumped in the way in an attempt to save her best friend.

"Wait! Can't we all just get along! I mean come on Vegeta thinks about it, it's tadition."

"It's a stupid earthling tradition."

"Yeah but they're half earthling they can't help it." Trunks walked in after overhearing the yelling and walked up to Marron.

"Ewww! Best friend little sister! Yuck! Are you encouraging them!" he asked with a menacing look on his face. Both him and Vegeta were about to kick Goten's ass when Bra spoke up,

"Daddy if you beat up my new boyfriend I'll never speak to you again and I'll hate you forever!"

"Fine I don't care I'll kill him later," he said shooting Goten a venomous glare as he left the room.

Trunks was about to kill Goten when Goten stopped him and told him to look up. Trunks looked up and noticed that both he and Marron were standing under the Mistle Toe. He got a wicked grin,

"Why don't you look up elf girl?" Confused Marron looked up and sees the Mistle Toe.

"Uh, uh! No freakin' way! Not in a million years! Hell would freeze over first! I'd rather visit my uncle!"

"But Marron it's tradition…" Trunks said in a little kid voice. "Yeah it's tradition!" Goten and Bra said in unison.

"You two shut up I just saved your asses!" Trunks grabbed Marron and dipped her right then and there no questions asked. Marron started to struggle but quickly gave in. As Goten and Bra were watching they looked at each other with mischivious little grins and decide to follow suit. 10 minutes later Gohan was walking by with Pan when she asked,

"Um daddy why are Santa and Mrs. Claus kissing. And how come the elves won't let go of each other!"

"Um why don't you just go with your mommy dear! Run along now!" Gohan ordered. Gohan cleared his throat, no answer, tried again, still no answer, after the 10th time the happy couples pulled apart.

"I suggest you four get back to the living room before your parents go crazy!" They all started to follow Gohan when Bra and Goten began holding hands and Trunks placed his arm around Marron's waist. Marron looked up at him and got a wicked smile.

We'll leave the rest to your imaginations! Merry Christmas!

Author's Note: Vegeta's lil Princess: First of all I have nothing to do with the Rogaine daddy that was all Trunks. Please don't kill me! I love you! Evee da Fox: I helped! That was for all the times you threw me through those walls:b Vegeta's lil Princess: And another thing I'm the hottest present Goten ever got! Evee da Fox: That's not what I heard. Vegeta's lil Princess: Shut up! These are my comments! Anywayz like I was saying before I was RUDELY inturrupted I am the one, the only Saiyan Princess! Evee da Fox: Not for long! N-E-Wayz my turn! Thanx for all the gifts everyone! Oh and by the way Vegeta's lil Princess, where's my gift! I don't remember you giving me one? "I gave you Trunks didn't I" "Can I return him?" "You didn't seem like you wanted to return him earlier! " "Well that's beside the point scrooge!" "Well where's my present Evee not the Fox!" "I am the Fox and your presents in the mail you'll get it in 4-6 weeks! Bye!" Evee da Fox ran away. Vegeta's lil Princess: Well I hope you enjoyed our story and Merry Late Christmas and Happy Late New Year.


End file.
